


Haikyuu Tumblr Drabbles

by barflybart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, ships and tags will be added as the chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/pseuds/barflybart
Summary: ch 1 - kuroyaku"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." He's asleep, face down on the desk in front of him. Tetsurou watches him for a moment. Yaku looks relaxed for the first time in months and it makes Tetsurou's heart ache. He leans down a little as he approaches the desk, resting his arms on it as he takes in the sight of his room mate. Maybe it's a little creepy but he cant help himself, Yaku’s been overworking himself. Far too stubborn to admit to Tetsurou (or anyone else) that having a part time job along with being a med student was a bad idea.





	Haikyuu Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a request on tetsuyaku.tumblr.com *peace sign*

"Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." He's asleep, face down on the desk in front of him. Tetsurou watches him for a moment. Yaku looks relaxed for the first time in months and it makes Tetsurou's heart ache. He leans down a little as he approaches the desk, resting his arms on it as he takes in the sight of his room mate. Maybe it's a little creepy but he cant help himself, Yaku's been overworking himself. Far too stubborn to admit to Tetsurou (or anyone else) that having a part time job along with being a med student was a bad idea.  
Hes breathing slowly, Tetsurou watches his shoulders rise and fall. He has his face pressed against his notebook and Tetsurou thinks about moving it for him but he doesn't want to risk waking him up. Yaku needs all the sleep he can get, even if he will wake up with a sore neck and an aching back due to the position he's in. Yaku mumbles something in his sleep and it brings a small smile to Tetsurou's lips. Yakus eyelashes flutter a little against his cheeks, it brings Tetsurou's attention to the freckles covering his cheeks and a little absently he wonders how many there are and if Yaku would let him count them.

"Creep" Yakus sleep heavy voice doesn't take him by surprise, he's a light sleeper it was only a matter of time before he would notice someone was there. Tetsurou probably should've left him alone, probably should leave now but he doesn't. instead he smiles, he moves a hand to brush Yaku’s hair away from his forehead, knowing Yaku won’t do much about it since he’s just woken up.

“You need a haircut” Yaku groans and turns his head to rub his forehead against the notebook

“You sound like my mother” he grumbles, Tetsurou grins back

“That’s a compliment your mother is a wonderful woman” Yaku mumbles something that sounds a lot like ‘shut up’ before he turns his head back to Tetsurou with a yawn. Tetsurou’s smile fades slightly. “You need to sleep” Yaku glares and starts to sit up again, something in his back pops when he stretches and Tetsurou tries his best to not stare at the small bit of skin peeking out as Yaku’s shirt rises

“I was, until some creep woke me up” Tetsurou gives him a look but it only results in a harder glare

“You know that’s not what I meant” Yaku sighs and rubs his face 

“Can we not do this right now”

“Only if you go to bed”

“Tetsurou” Yaku says with a groan, and Tetsurou falters for a second. Yaku has called him by his given name exactly four times in their 5 years of friendship and Tetsurou could recall each moment perfectly. He files this moment away in his mind to think about later, for now he knows Yaku only said it to distract him from his current task and Tetsurou will not let that happen.

“Morisuke” he says firmly in return, the name rolls off of his tongue much easier than he thought it would and he wants so badly to say it again. It feels right and, gods the way Yaku’s body freezes completely when he says it makes Tetsurou’s heart race. He swears Yaku’s cheeks are flushed when he looks at him again. “If you won’t go to bed yourself I’ll carry you” he blurts out, Yaku starts to splutter out a response but Tetsurou doesn’t let him finish before he stands and pulls Yaku out of his chair and into his arms. Yaku makes a disgusted noise of protest but it only makes Tetsurou smile.

“I hate you so much” Yaku mumbles but he’s not actually resisting, in fact he puts his head against Tetsurou’s shoulder with a sigh. Tetsurou is sure he can feel how fast his heart is beating and it makes his throat go dry. He doesn’t say another word until he dumps Yaku down on his bed. Perhaps a little rougher than necessary because Yaku glares at him again as he wraps himself in his blankets and all Tetsurou wants to do is crawl in under the blankets with him. Instead he gives him a grin, tells him good night (Yaku is clearly already falling asleep again since all Tetsurou gets in response is s grumbled ‘ight) and then returns to his own room where he promptly falls face first into his own bed and screams into his pillow. Because of course, of course he’d be the gay guy that falls in love with his roommate and close friend of 5 years. Of course, because life is just that unfair.


End file.
